Armour/Magic armour
Magic armours provide no Ranged defence bonuses, but are used instead to harness the magic attacking ability of a mage and to provide melee and some magic defence bonuses. Some magic armours can be made by players. None of the following armour bonuses include bonuses from the related staff. Click on the links to see the main articles for more information. Wearing magic armour will hinder a player's accuracy with the other combat styles, ranged being affected more than melee. Low level equipment First tower robes Hat, Top, Bottom The first tower robes are a set of magical robes obtained after the completion of the Rune Mysteries and Rune Memories quests. The hat is a reward from the quest Rune Mysteries, while the robe top and bottom comes from its sequel. The robes can be re-coloured, according to your alignment to a specific order of the Wizards' Tower. Elemental equipment Helmet, Body, Gloves, Boots, Shield In order to make elemental equipment, elemental ore must be smelted with coal into an elemental bar and smithed into armour on one of the workshop's anvils. The base for the elemental armours is a primed bar, which is created by operating machines to modify an elemental bar, on the level below the workshop. To do this, Elemental Workshop I must be completed. Wizard robes Hat, Top, Skirt, Gloves, Boots Wizards robes are the most basic robes in free-to-play. Wizard robes consist of a hat, a robe top, a robe bottom, and gloves. Wizard boots can be obtained from Treasure Trails. Note that the black and trimmed variants of the Wizard robes have the same stats as their blue counterparts. Also note that unlike the rest of the robes, Wizard boots have a level 20 Defence requirement to wear. Mind equipment Helmet, Body, Gloves, Boots, Shield In order to make mind equipment, an elemental bar must be first modified into a primed bar, by operating machines on the level below the workshop. This primed bar may then be infused with mind energy to create mind bars, which can then be used to smith mind equipment. To do this, Elemental Workshop II must be completed. Druidic mage robes Hood, Top, Bottom Druidic mage robes are obtained as a reward from the Fist of Guthix minigame. They cost 600 Fist of Guthix tokens to buy, and 60 to repair all three components. The robes, while equipped, increase the accuracy of binding spells like Bind, Snare and Entangle. Druidic mage robes degrade after 3500 casts, from full charge. Mycelium web armour - level 5 Visor, Poncho, Leggings Mycelium web armour is the most basic Polypore armour, bought inexpensively from the Merchant in the Polypore Dungeon. It has comparatively lower stats of armour with lesser or equal level requirements, but it can be upgraded to stronger armours by using flakes. Imphide robes - level 10 Hood, Top, Bottom, Gloves, Boots, Shield Imphide robes are level 10 equipment that can be crafted from imphides, which can be acquired from, as the name suggests, imps. The robes are slightly better than normal wizard robes, yet still only used by low level mages. Hexcrest - level 20 The hexcrest is a ring worn around the head and may be received as a drop from Jungle strykewyrms. Although it offers poor bonuses, people often prefer to wear it when using magic on a slayer task, or attaching it to a full slayer helmet and wear that, as it gives a 20% bonus to magic damage, akin to the black mask and focus sight. When not on a slayer task, the hexcrest yields no additional effects. Combat robes - level 20 Hood, Top, Bottom Combat robes are obtained as a reward from the Fist of Guthix minigame. They cost 300 Fist of Guthix tokens to buy, and 30 to repair all three components. The robes, while equipped, occasionally increase the damage of combat spells. Combat robes degrade after 100 uses, from full charge. Spider silk robes - level 20 Hood, Top, Bottom, Gloves, Boots Spider silk robes require level 20 Magic to wear and can be crafted from spider silk, dropped by spiders. Fungal armour - level 25 Visor, Poncho, Leggings Fungal armour is an upgraded version of the mycelium web armour. Using the Crafting skill, fungal flakes are added to the web armour to make fungal armour; a total of 3800 fungal flakes are required for the complete set. Any armour made from flakes from the Polypore Dungeon degrades with combat, and can be reconstructed by using the relevant flakes on it. Mystic robes - level 30 Hat, Top, Bottom, Gloves, Boots '''Colours:' Blue-white, White-gold (Light Mystic), Black-red (Dark Mystic)'' Mystic robes are a popular low-level magic armour. Blue-white mystic robes can be bought in the Magic guild. White-gold robes can be obtained by killing monsters in the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon. Black-red robes are dropped by monsters in the Slayer Tower. Medium level equipment Body equipment Helmet, Body, Gloves, Boots, Shield In order to make body equipment, an elemental bar must be first modified into a primed bar, by operating machines on the level below the workshop. This primed bar may then be infused with body energy to create body bars, which can then be used to smith body equipment. To do this, Elemental Workshop III must be completed. Body equipment requires 33 Defence to be worn. Healer hat The Healer hat is a piece of armour that requires at least 40 Defence. The healer hat can be obtained by exchanging 275 Honour Points in each role and defeating the Penance Queen from the Barbarian Assault minigame. Cosmic equipment Helmet, Body, Gloves, Boots, Shield In order to make cosmic equipment, an elemental bar must be first modified into a primed bar, by operating machines on the level below the workshop. This primed bar may then be infused with cosmic energy to create cosmic bars, which can then be used to smith cosmic equipment. To do this, Elemental Workshop IV must be completed. Cosmic equipment requires 40 Defence to be worn. Battle robes Hood, Top, Bottom Battle robes are obtained as a reward from the Fist of Guthix minigame. They cost 2750 Fist of Guthix tokens to buy, and 275 to repair all three components. The robes, while equipped, occasionally supply a specific rune used to cast a combat spell. Battle robes degrade after 6 hours of combat, from full charge. Enchanted robes - level 45 Hat, Top, Bottom Enchanted robes may only be received from Treasure Trails, or bought from other people or the Grand Exchange. Dagon'hai robes - level 40 Hat, Top, Bottom Dagon'hai robes are the robes worn by the Zamorakian Dagon'hai order. They are superior to mystic robes in terms of stats, but having killed Bork at least once in the Chaos Tunnels is a requirement to wear them. A set is obtained for free during While Guthix Sleeps, while searching Dark Squall's desk. Surok Magis and other members of the order wear these robes. Necromancer gear - level 40 Hood, Top, Bottom The necromancer robes are upgraded Dagon'hai robes. The upgrade is in the prayer bonus, which is +10. Any of the three pieces of Dagon'hai robes can be turned into necromancer robes by using a necromancer kit on them, along with ten pieces of fine cloth and level 85 Crafting. All of these items can be obtained from opening various chests in the Shade Catacombs under Mort'ton, but the necromancer kit itself is untradeable and can only be received from opening a chest with a gold key, effectively making level 80 Firemaking a requirement. Even so, the chances to get one are quite small, but they are increased if wearing a ring of wealth when opening the chest. In addition, gold keys become much more common if wearing Morytania legs 3 during the cremation of fiyr corpses. Splitbark armour - level 40 Helmet, Body, Legs, Gauntlets, Boots Splitbark armour is a medium-level magic armour. They give better defence bonuses than mystic robes. They are not very common, as they are hard to make, and many players prefer other robes. Splitbark armour may be made by bringing the correct materials and some payment to Wizard Jalarast in the Wizards' Tower. Void Knight Robes - level 42 Mage helm/Melee helm/Ranger helm, Top, Bottom, Gloves, Deflector Void Knight Robes (and their elite counterparts) give a high defence bonus for magic robes, and it gives the highest range defence bonus of all magic robes; it requires 42 Attack, Strength, Defence, Ranged, Constitution and Magic and 22 Prayer. However you need 850 Pest Control points, but you can only have a max of 500 Pest control points at once. Void Mage Robes give a 30% accuracy bonus to your spells (the optional mace gives a 10% magic damage bonus as well) and while wearing the right ring, staff, amulet, boots and cape, it can yield deadly accurate spells. Farseer helm - level 45 A Farseer helm is an upper-medium-level magic helmet. The Farseer helm is relatively popular, as it is cheaper than the Infinity hat and Third-age mage hat, is easier to obtain than the Healer hat, and does not degrade like Ahrim's hood. It is extremely popular due to the hybrid PvP. Chaos equipment Helmet, Body, Gloves, Boots, Shield In order to make chaos equipment, an elemental bar must be first modified into a primed bar, by operating machines on the level below the workshop. This primed bar may then be infused with chaos energy to create chaos bars, which can then be used to smith chaos equipment. To do this, Elemental Workshop IV must be completed. Chaos equipment requires 50 Defence to be worn. Skeletal armour - level 50 Helmet, Top, Bottoms, Gloves, Boots Skeletal armour is a medium-level magic armour. The armour pieces can be obtained by killing dagannoths and wallasalkis in the Waterbirth Island Dungeon. While the gloves and boots are a direct drop, the helmet, top and bottoms must be bought from Peer the Seer for the raw materials dropped by the monsters. Batwing robes - level 50 Hood, Torso, Legs, Gloves, Feet, Shield Batwing robes are level 50 equipment that can be crafted from batwings, dropped by various bats. Being more powerful than mystic robes and arguably easier to acquire, batwing robes are a popular choice of armour among mid-levelled mages, or those that cannot afford anything more expensive, such as infinity robes. It is also noteworthy for being the highest-levelled free-to-play mage armour. Sacred clay robes - level 50 Hat, Top, Bottom Sacred clay armour can be bought from the rewards mystic with Stealing Creation points. As long as it has charges - the clay degrades. The armour and weapons may be changed into pieces of magic, ranged or melee armour and weapons at will. A more expensive shield may also be bought. The magic variant offers decent bonuses, but most players prefer to use mystic or batwing robes as they are cheaper. Infinity robes - level 55 Hat, Top, Bottoms, Gloves, Boots Infinity robes are a reward purchasable from the Mage Training Arena minigame. Infinity robes give a higher defence bonuses than Mystic robes. However, Infinity robes are uncommon due to the time, effort and money needed to obtain them. The robes may be coloured at an elemental runecrafting altar to give them a different look. Dragonbone mage robes set - level 55 Hat, Top, Bottoms, Gloves, Boots Pieces of the Dragonbone magic set can be made by using a dragonbone upgrade kit on a piece of the infinity robes set. This will make the item purple in colour as well as adding some bony spikes. It does not affect the bonuses. The kit can only be bought off players or the Grand Exchange, or received as loot from the Queen Black Dragon. Grifolic equipment - level 60 Visor, Poncho, Leggings, Gloves, Shield Grifolic armour is a medium-level, upgraded version of the mycelium web armour. Using the Crafting skill, grifolic flakes are added to the visor, poncho and leggings of their web armour counterparts; a total of 5100 grifolic flakes are required for the three parts. The gloves and shields are dropped by grifolaroos and grifolapines respectively. The armour is rarely used as it is comparatively less cost-effective; the batwing armour has slightly lower stats and is significantly cheaper. Any armour made from flakes from the Polypore Dungeon degrades with combat, and can be reconstructed by using the relevant flakes on it. God capes - level 60 Saradomin cape (Blue/White), Guthix cape (Green/Teal), Zamorak cape (Black/Red) The God capes are the best capes available for magic critical, and moderate in defence. They can be earned from the Mage Arena minigame. Many players use them for their high magic critical and ease of recovering them if lost. Lunar equipment - level 65 Helmet, Torso, Legs, Gloves, Boots, Amulet, Cape Lunar equipment is made during the Lunar Diplomacy quest. It has relatively poor magical stats, but is sometimes worn for its looks. Third-age mage armour - level 65 Hat, Top, Bottom Third-age mage robes are a high-level magic armour. Third-age mage robes are extremely rare, and therefore very expensive. Third-age mage robes are mainly used as a status symbol, rather than a practical set of robes. Third-age mage robes can be obtained from Treasure Trails, or by trading with another player. High level equipment Robes of Subjugation Hood, Garb, Gown, Gloves, Boots, Ward Robes of subjugation are a high-levelled armour, popular amongst players who can afford them. The robes were once made by the demon Razulei for Zamorak when he returned after Zaros' banishment. They possess special powers, so that the mages wearing them who are not loyal to Zamorak are tortured, leaving only his true followers. These robes may be acquired as drops from K'ril Tsutsaroth and his lackeys in the God Wars Dungeon. Ahrim the Blighted's robes - level 70 Hood, Robetop, Robeskirt Ahrim's robes are high-level magic armour. Ahrim's robetop and robeskirt give the second highest defence bonuses available concerning torso and legs, respectively. Ahrim's robes are very popular, especially amongst more advanced participants in Player-versus-Player activities, particularly Fist of Guthix. They are comparatively cheap, but require repairing every 15 hours of combat and require a moderately high magic and defence level. When wielding all of Ahrim's robes, including the staff, spells have a chance of reducing their target's strength. This power is called 'Blighted Aura'. Ahrim's robetop and robeskirt are often combined with other pieces of armour to form a high magic defence set of armour. Ganodermic armour - level 75 Visor, Poncho, Leggings, Gloves, Boots Ganodermic armour is a high-level, upgraded version of the mycelium web armour. Using the Crafting skill, ganodermic flakes are added to the visor, poncho and leggings of their web armour counterparts; a total of 7000 ganodermic flakes are required for the three parts. The gloves and boots are dropped by ganodermic beasts and ganodermic runts. Any armour made from flakes from the Polypore Dungeon degrades with combat, and can be reconstructed by using the relevant flakes on it. Zuriel's equipment - level 78 Hood, Top, Bottom Zuriel's robes are one of the four sets of Ancient Warriors' equipment. While it has good stats, the disadvantage is that is it degrades while using it. Moreover, it is quite expensive. Previously, parts of any of the sets could only be received (with much luck) from player-versus-player or Bounty Hunter worlds, but now they are dropped by all revenants in the Forinthry Dungeon as well as the Chaos Elemental. Virtus armour - level 80 Mask, Top, Legs Virtus armour is a high level set of equipment obtainable from the Zarosian boss, Nex. It requires level 80 in Magic, Defence, and Constitution. It is currently the third most expensive set of magic armour in the game, after Tectonic and Third-age armour. Hybrid armour - level 85 Trickster armour, Vanguard armour, Battlemage armour '' Although "hybrid" armour offers even better bonuses than Nex armour, these only apply inside a number of safe player-versus-player minigames and otherwise they are purely cosmetic. The special thing about the armours is that they focus on not one, but two combat classes at once. Trickster armour offers great bonuses for mages who like to first freeze their target and then kill them off with a bow (or of course bowsmen who prefer to finish off their opponent with a blast of magic) and battlemage armour is designed for battlemages who use spell alongside sword. The armours are received in pieces (helm, body, leggings, gloves and boots) and at the end of several minigames, there is rare chance of receiving a piece. Each minigame offers a piece for a specific slot and, should one be lucky enough to get one, a screen opens up offering the choice between that piece of vanguard, trickster or battlemage armour. Seasinger's robes - level 85 ''Hood, Top, Bottom - Superior Hood, Superior Top, Superior Bottom Seasinger's robes currently offer the best defensive bonuses in the game. They require 85 Defence and 85 Constitution to wear and are made with Chi globes obtained in the Player-owned port minigame. There are two versions of the armour; a standard tradeable version, and a 'superior' untradeable version with slightly better stats. To make the armour, you will need 90 Runecrafting and a total of 200 Chi globes for the superior version or 160 for the normal version. The inferior armour will degrade to dust after 10 hours of combat stance, while the superior armour will degrade after 12 hours. However, the superior set can be repaired by Bob or at an armour stand; repairing at an armour stand takes into account your runecrafting level instead of your smithing level. Tectonic armour - level 90 Mask, Top, Bottom Tectonic robes are the strongest power magic armour available. They require level 90 Magic and Defence to equip and last for 60,000 hits before degrading. This armour cannot be repaired once degraded and will simply disappear after fully degrading. Tectonic robes are made by combining a stone of binding with tectonic energy, the latter being a common drop from the boss monster Vorago. Level 93 Runecrafting is required to make all 3 parts. Once this armour has been equipped it cannot be traded. Category:Armour Category:Magic armour